


The pastels dark past

by Hannah2003



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Dan is just adorable, I’m v sorry, M/M, Making Up, Past Relationships, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Protective Phil, Secrets, Self Harm, Swearing, Violent, abit gay, its just cute, past difficultly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah2003/pseuds/Hannah2003
Summary: Daniel and Philip have been dating for about 2 years,basically ever since dan came to the school,but when a new boy arrives out of the blue unknown&dan begins to change,will Phil ever find out what happened to dan in his old school?





	1. School buses

Phil’s POV:

I’m running late! Oh god,I better message dan before he thinks I’m not meeting him.  
Dan <3:  
Gonna be late baby boy,catch the bus without me,i’ll See you in English 3rd Period,love you!!  
My phone tings a few minutes after I’ve sent the message,I laugh quietly to myself at Dan’s reply.  
From Dan <3:  
U nonce, did you forget to set your alarm? Or did I keep you awake? ;) but I think the bus is running late anyway so I might be there,love you too tho <33333  
I sigh and start walking out the house,yelling at my mom that I’m going. I practically sprint to the bus stop but slow down once it’s in slight,scanning the crowd for a certain pastel wearing,brown haired boy.  
He doesn’t see me yet,so I use this to my advantage,eyeing him up. He’s wearing Increadiably tight white skinny jeans with a soft baby blue jumper and blue converse. He’s left his hair Curley today which is a little strange as he hates his natural hair,but I brush it off thinking that he just didn’t have the time. The most shock is the lack of flower crown on his head. I frown slightly,it’s not like dan to forget his crown. He’s so engrossed in his phone that he doesn’t see me while I’m walking towards him,I laugh quietly to myself. 

Dan joined the school about 2 years ago,nobody spoke to him for about 3 months until I got paired with him during English one day. He was really quiet and timid and I immediately fell in love with the pastel boy. He was too damn adorable not too!!! Nobody knows why he joined the school or why he had bruises on his neck and wrists,no one ever asked,it didn’t seem practical to. I still don’t know why he had those brusises to this day and I’ve been dating him for nearing 2 and a half years! I figured maybe he was beat up in his past school as he doesn’t like it when people raise their hands,maybe he was bullied? But why would someone want to harm such a beautiful creature? 

I creep up behind in and wrap my arms around him,making him squeal,I giggle and set him down on his feet lightly.  
‘Hey you’ dan says.  
He reaches up,wordlessly asking for a hug again. I grab him by the waist and hug him tightly,while muttering  
‘Your so pretty’  
He breaks away from me,blushing ever so slightly and looks to the floor. I laugh quietly and wrap an arm round his waist. A few people who are also waiting for this bus glance at us,but from what I can see,they’re all smiling at us.  
We continue quietly chatting until I notice the bus is turning into our road.  
The bus chugs down the road and slowly pulls to a stop. I nudge dan.  
‘Ready to go baby boy?’  
He nods and grabs my hand.

Once we’re seated on the bus I ask him how his weekend went. He rolls his eyes and mutters something about an argument with his mom,but doesn’t elaborate on it so I don’t push him.  
‘Phil?’  
I nod  
‘Did you do your English essay?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets a surprise....  
> (I forgot to add that the teacher left the room after dan walked in because of a ‘teacher issue’ hence why she doesn’t know what’s happening when she comes back in,sorry!!!)

Phil’s PoV:  
I rushed to English,it’s the very few classes I get with dan so I always try to be early,but when I arrive I get a shock,everyone is standing up behind there seats greeting a new boy.  
He’s quite tall with a mass of dark black hair,he’s got a scar on his cheek too which makes me wonder,what the hell does this kid get up to?!?!  
I figure he would be quite shy but he’s smirking when I walk past him. I ignore it. Surprisingly dan isn’t here yet and I’m a bit worried,he’s not usually late to class but maybe some thing happened?  
Miss introduces the kid as ‘ryan’ and is deciding where to put him when dan walks in. He’s red in the face and panting,almost like he’s been running. I try to wave at him but he just stares at the new boy,with what I can tell is pure fear.  
‘Ryan?’ He asks,clearly not believing he’s here.  
Ryan’s smirk grows.  
‘Heya Danny Boy!! Didn’t know you went this school! Miss me?’ Dan shrinks back  
‘H..how did you g...g...get here? I thought..?’  
‘You thought nothing Danny!’ He snapped,making dan recoil.  
I stand up.  
‘Hey dan,c’mere’  
Dan stumbles towards me,still in abit of shock when Ryan suddenly speaks up.  
‘Got a boyfriend eh? I’m sure kayden would love to hear this!’  
Dan whips round and glares at him.  
‘You such the fuck up ryan,kayden doesn’t need to know shit about me any more’  
I reach out towards dan but he pushes me away and says  
‘Kayden is a fucking dick and deserved what came to him’  
I stop. What’s dan going on about? Who’s kayden?  
Ryan puffs up his chest and glares daggers at dan.  
‘Really? Kayden didn’t deserve shit’  
‘Oh he fucking did ry,dont try to tell me that what he didnt wasn’t wrong,you know it was!’  
‘Danny baby’ I see red then and pull dan to my chest  
‘Back off,he’s mine’ I growl. Ryan laughs.  
‘I don’t want your slut of a boyfriend,he’s been used and tainted now. He isn’t clean dude,i’d Stay away from him if I was you,he’s a whore’  
I’m shocked for a moment. He’s been used? What does that mean? Me and dan have never had sex,he always stopped me before it went to far and I didn’t mind. Did this mean he’s had sex before?  
‘I.....I wasn’t.....h...h...he’  
‘I know what he did Danny,everyone does,your a cheap slut who will do anything to get a good fuck from someone’  
‘SHUT UP,IT WASNT LIKE IT,IT WAS NEVER LIKE THAT,YOU SHOULD KNOW RYAN,YOU WERE FUCKING THERE,OUTSIDE THE DOOR,WATCHING,LISTENING,YOU DIDNT DO SHIT TO HELP ME AND I FUCKING HATE YOU FOR IT!’ Dan screams  
‘Woah woah woah! What’s going on here?’ Miss comes running in and dan,shoots out the room.  
What the fuck just happened?


	3. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phils pissed

Phil’s pov:  
‘Fucking puff’ Ryan muttered ‘bet he’s gona to ring his daddy again’  
I shove past him and glare.  
‘The fuck is wrong with you!?!?’  
He smirks.  
‘Little Danny never told you did he?’  
‘Tell me what?’  
‘Woah,he’s been gone 2 years and he hasn’t told anyone? He’s more of a puff than I thought’  
I grab Ryan’s coat and pull him close to my face and mutter.  
‘Shut the fuck up,I could mess you up if I wanted to’  
‘Mr Lester,put that boy down and stop with the threats!’  
I drop him roughly and turn to face the teacher.  
‘I’m going to find dan’  
She tries to protest but I’m already charging down the hall way. Dan’s long gone. He could be anywhere in this giant school.

Dan’s pov:  
I can’t breath.oh god.oh god.oh god. He’s back! He’s going to tell everyone.everyone is gonna know. I can’t fucking believe Ryan. I fucking hate his guts.  
I suddenly stumble into an abandoned classroom and pull my knees up to my chest.i need to breathe but I can’t. I want Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short,please leave comments!!!!! This is my first Fanfiction so I would love some feed back on it!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t update yesterday!! Sorry,I think my chapter is gonna be way longer tomorrow as I’ve got the day off school!! (Also hope you enjoy this chapter,comments are Appreciated!)

Phils pov:  
I’ve been looking for dan for ages now,but he seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth!! I’m worried about him,Ryan clearly brought up some sore memories of.....Kayden and it hurts me because I don’t know what this Kayden did or who he is!! What if he really damaged dan? Ryan said something about he being ‘used’ does that mean Kayden and him dated and had sex? Or were they just friends?  
With all these thoughts buzzing through my head I nearly walked past the abandoned classroom,but I heard muffled sobs coming from inside so I stopped to peek.  
My heart broke.  
Dan was sitting,curled into himself,in the corner of the class room,sobbing into his knees quietly. He was shaking pretty violently and gasping for air. He heaved in a deep breath before another wave of tears over came him.  
‘Dan....’ I say softly and he looks up. God he’s a mess. His face is bright red and blotchy,tears steadily making there way down his cheeks. I walk over to him and sit down. He continues to sob.  
‘Oh dan....’ I pull him towards me and onto my lap,cooing in his ear and stroking his hair. He sobs quietly into my neck while I whisper thing like ‘I’m here’ ‘it’s okay’ ‘don’t worry’ and ‘I love you’ etc.  
‘Phil....’ dan murmers.  
‘Yes baby?’  
‘I’m sorry....’  
‘Whatever for baby?’ I question  
‘Lying’ he mumbles then he sits up and looks me straight in the eye. ‘I want to go home’  
‘C’mon baby,i’ll Take you to the bathroom and get you cleaned up then you can call your mom okay?’  
He nods his head very slightly and I stand,holding out my hand for him to grab onto. He heaves himself up and wipes his face with his ‘sweater paws’ I sigh and start leading him out the classroom.

Once inside the bathroom,dan splashes his face with cold water and wipes his nose with some toilet roll.  
Just as I start to pull my phone out to call him mom,he stops me.  
‘Don’t call my mom’ he says quietly. ‘Call my dad’  
I’m shocked for a moment.ive never met dans dad and he never speaks of him. Ever. From what I can gather he doesn’t see his dad and his dad is some where far away.  
‘What’s the number?’ I ask softly.  
Dan Hesitates for a moment before he says.  
‘Melbourne prison’  
‘Prison?’ I ask. Dan’s dads in prison?!  
‘Yes he....he....works there’  
He’s stuttering now and I don’t believe him but I just nod.  
‘Okay,you want to talk to him or me?’  
‘I’d better talk to him...’  
He dials the number quickly and it rings a few times before someone picks up. I can’t hear what’s said as it’s too loud on the other side but the noise doesn’t put dan off.  
‘Hey I’m i’d Like to speak to Mr. Howell? If it’s possible, the guards said I could talk to him when I wanted.....’  
The noise on the other side suddenly goes and a deep voice can be heard.  
‘Dan?’  
‘Hey dad...’  
‘What’s wrong? Why're you calling?’  
‘Ryan joined the school dad....’  
I can hear his dad swear on the other side.  
‘Um ok,um,go home dan,i’ll Speak to the officers. He shouldn’t be near you at all’  
‘I know dad...’  
‘Tell the main office that I’ve said you can go,head up to Jamie’s house? Explain what happened,he will let you crash at his for abit ok? Text your mom too,don’t want her worrying do we?’  
‘Yeh I guess so,but dad?’  
‘Yeh?’  
‘I’m scared...’  
‘Don’t be dan,he can’t do anything anymore’  
‘Okay....’  
‘Bye dan,i’ll Talk to you soon when I’ve sorted everything ok? Love you’  
‘Love you too dad’  
He puts the phone down and is silent for a moment before he speaks up.  
‘My dad says I need to go home...’  
I nod,pretending that I didn’t hear what was said over the phone.  
‘Okay then,I’ll take you to the main office’  
As we are walking to the main office I’m left wondering. Why is Dan’s dad in jail? Why does he have to go to someone else’s house and not his own? What the fuck is happening?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is left heart broken when dan suddenly dumps him....

Phils pov:

I haven’t seen dan in a few days and I’m worried. He hasn’t answered any of my calls or my texts and his mom isn’t picking up either. What if something happened to him?? What if he needs me??

My phone suddenly flashes,scaring me abit.  
I pale at the message that’s been sent.  
Dan <3:  
I’m sorry,we’re over

We’re over? But....we had such a good thing going. He can’t end it like this!!

When I arrive to school the next day I’m a mess,my black/blue hair is sticking up,I’ve got black circles under my eyes and my clothes are rumpled,I’ve left my leather jacket at home and my black beanie is discarded at the end of my bed somewhere.  
Everyone’s staring at me,I can feel their confused eyes on my back but I try to ignore it,what I can’t ignore,are the whispers.  
‘My god he’s a mess!!’  
‘Never seen phil look this bad before.....’  
‘He’s been crying,you can tell,I wonder if it’s to do with dan?’  
‘I bet it is,have you seen dan this morning?’  
Phil stops and stares at the kids whispering.  
‘Why? What’s up with dan?’ He asks.  
The boys eyes widen.  
‘My god Lester! Your his boyfriend and you HAVENT seen how much of a mess he is?’  
Before I can even reply,two boys walk into the corridor. Ones Ryan,dressed in a dark hoodie and baggy jeans. He’s holding onto someone else. A tall brown haired boy who’s wearing a large muse hoodie,black skinny jeans and black vans. Dan. He’s swaying from side to side and his eyes are all red,like he’s been crying or drinking. I suspect both.  
‘Dan....?’ I quietly say.  
Ryan murmers something to dan and to my horror,kisses Dan’s cheek and slaps his ass. Dan laughs.  
‘What do you want Lester?’ He asks,running a hand through his hair. He may be acting big and bad but I can see the way his eyes are starting from side to side and how he’s chewing on his bottom lip.  
‘What’re you doing?’ I question,my voice cracks slightly.  
‘With my b....b....boyfriend’ he finishes.  
Ryan laughs.a cold laugh that rips through me.  
‘Me and dan have a bit of......history together Philip,you guys could never last with me around,dan just can’t resist me.’ He piers and kisses dan on the lips. Dan flinches for a moment and I reach out to him but he turns away and kisses Ryan back.  
‘Fuck off lester’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos!!!! This chapter isn’t very good so I may come back and change it in the morning!! ( its currently 12:29 and I’m very tired but can’t sleep!!!) also sorry for uploading so late,I was surprisingly busy today


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan looses his cool and dan owes phil some answers.

Phils pov:  
I haven’t spoke to dan in a month.im still trying to get over him. All my friends say I’m better off without him but I’m not so sure. Every time dan kisses Ryan,he’s hesitating before he does it. Every time Ryan hugs him he flinches. And now.......Dan’s got brusises all over him. I know Ryan’s hurting Him and I know I should help,but whenever I talk to dan he walks away and shakes his head. It’s almost like he’s scared of someone finding out about me talking to him. I suppose if Ryan is hurting him then he would have good reason to.  
I’m suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when my friend waves his hand in front of my face.  
‘Phil? Um someone just came in here saying you might want to go into Dan’s class,Ryan seems pissed at him.’  
I blink. My friend notices my hesitation and quickly adds.  
‘I know you too aren’t on the best of terms at the moment,but a lot of people are worried about their relationship,Ryan clearly hurts dan and most people suspect that he was forced to break up with you......’  
I’m rushing out of the room before my friend can finish his sentence. Everyone else seems to have noticed how skittish dan is now he’s with Ryan,maybe I’m not just being a over protective ex boyfriend?  
I can hear yelling coming from Dan’s class before I’ve even walked in.  
I can see dan,cowering in the corner,Ryan towering over him,the teacher desperately trying to pull Ryan away from dan. I push open the door.  
‘It’s YOUR fault dan!!! I can’t fucking believe you right now!!’  
‘It’s not my fault!! I didn’t do anything wrong Ryan!’  
‘Oh please’ Ryan scoffs ‘save it for later baby’  
Dan flinches and recoils from Ryan’s gaze. What the fuck does Ryan mean?  
‘I swear to go dan,if kaydens dad dies,I’m blaming you entirely,and if kayden is hurt in ANYWAY shape or form,i’ll Fucking murder you!’  
‘I’ll be glad if kayden is harmed! He deserves it!’ Dan suddenly cries and Ryan gives him a murderous look.  
‘You fucking Piece of shit! Kayden should have just killed you that night in the bathroom dan,everyone’s lives would be so much better without you’  
I’m shocked,dan was nearly.....killed??  
The teacher finally pulls Ryan out of the classroom and everyone turns to dan,he’s shaking violently and breathing really quick,I rush to his side.  
‘Dan?? Dan!! It’s okay it’s okay,I’m here,I’m always here!’  
He gasps and grabs onto my shirt. Then yells into my chest.  
‘Ryan was right,he should have killed me that night,I ruin everyone’s lives!’  
He begins to sob into my chest and all I can do is cradle him tightly,whispering kind things in his ear. The teacher walks back in and says quietly.  
‘Your dads on the way dan,with his officer,I think you should go to the nurses office and calm down’  
She pats him on the back and says even quieter.  
‘Kayden isn’t dead dan,he’s just seriously injured right now,but his dad? He’s dead,he got attacked with a hammer last night by a group of inmates;they found out what he did to you and decided to take action,im sorry.’  
I pull dan out of the room and carefully guide him to the nurses office but he pulls away and drags me into the toilets. He sits on the sink and takes a deep breath in,dragging his sleeves across his eyes and wiping away any stray tears. He looks me right in the eyes.  
‘I guess I owe you some answers,phil’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day wow Hannah!!!! Again please leave comments as I would love to hear what you guys think of this phanfiction!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan comes clean

Dan’s pov:

I took a deep breath and looked up at phil.  
‘When I was in year 8 if school I figured out I was gay,I didn’t change much,but I had a few flings with boys every now and again. But when I got into year 9 everything changed,I dressed more girly,including very short shorts and pastel crop tops,slutty I know.’ I paused and phil nodded,encouraging me to continue.  
‘There was a boy,in the year above me,called kayden. I’d noticed him before,of course I had,he was the most popular kid in the school,everyone knew who kayden was. He took a liking to me apparently and started talking to me,a lot. Though we never hung around outside of school,he was a cool guy and I have to admit I quickly began to fall in love with him,and he was falling for me to. He asked me out,finally, and by the summer holidays we were really close and.......fairly intimate with eachother.’ I whispered. Phil looked shocked.  
‘You....has sex with this kayden?’  
I nodded,and felt tears slip down my face.  
‘Only a few times,he was sweet to me and always made me feel safe and in control,but then he....changed  
He started pushing me around a little,never too rough but it did hurt,but once at a party I had been talking to this boy,just innocent,but kayden took me outside and.....hit me. It left a slight bruise on my cheek but he was sorry.he kissed me better and hugged me and everything. He didn’t hit me or raise his voice to me at all for a good 3 months. But then again,he saw me talking to a girl and slapped me,hard. He carried on beating me after that. My parents never noticed because he always did them where my skin wasn’t on show,such as my chest. I stopped dressing slutty to hide the bruising. But then.....’  
I took a deep breath and allowed a few tears to slide down my cheeks.  
‘We were at a party,and he was drunk,only slightly tipsy,while I was sober. We were kissing on this sofa when his hand started to wander. He got me hard and we had to escape to a random bedroom. But once we got in there he snapped. He hit me pretty hard across the face and then grabbed my belt. It hurt. It hurt a lot and I still have the scars to this day. And then he yelled at me,told me I wasn’t good enough and that I was just some trashy whore. Then he tied me down and.....raped me. Everyone could hear me screaming and all his mates,including Ryan were outside listening but not ONE of them went to get me help,in fact they cheered him on. Once he was finshied he untied me and left me there. A fucking mess in some random persons bedroom. I had to do the walk of shame home and when I got home my dad went ballistic. I had to tell him everything and then he went to kaydens house and got into a fight with kaydens dad. My dad hit him with a glass and got sent to prison for attempted murder. Kaydens dad got sent to prison for some form of abuse. I had to leave the school as everyone bullied me and I took to self harm. I know,dumb right? I took a year out from school to ‘recover’ as my therapist called it. Then I moved here and vowed that no one would ever have to know what happened but then Ryan came here and everything just got unraveled and I’m sorry phil. God I’m so damn sorry for everything’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos!!!! I really appciate it!! I’m nearly finished with this fic now so anyone have any prompts????? I would love to hear them!   
> Loves <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe not giving away the ending....

Phils pov:

I just stared at dan. I knew something BAD happened but I didn’t think it was as serious as....rape.  
‘Dan.....I.......’  
I was interrupted by the door opening then by a tall man with a mass of dark hair.  
‘Dad!!!’ Dan yelled and he went running at him. His dad grabbed him and hugged him hard and I forgot to breath for a moment.  
‘Dan get in the car’ his dad ordered and dan started to walk out.  
Suddenly an officer stopped dan from leaving.  
‘Sir I need to know what’s happening before I let you out of my sight,we may be soft on you because you were only doing a fathers job,but I need to do my job’ he said firmly.  
‘I’m taking my damn son away from this place! You heard how scared he was the on the fucking phone!’  
‘Sir please don’t yell...’  
‘I’ll do what I fucking like! My sons in danger!’  
‘Sir’ the officer interrupted ‘I will not hestitate to take you right back to prison if you don’t stop using abusive slurs towards me’  
His dad paused and dan tugged on his arm.  
‘Get me out of here dad...’ dan pleaded quietly. His dad looked at dan, and his entire face softened.  
‘Of course son,just let me go outside with the officer for a minute to explain what’s happening ok?’  
Dan nodded and his dad took it as a que to leave.  
‘Your....leaving?’ I asked  
Dan nodded.  
‘I’ll miss you......’ I whispered and dan suddenly had tears slipping down his face.  
‘Dan.....’ I reached out to hug him and he fell into my arms.i squeezed him tight. It’s been forever since I last hugged dan and I wanted it to last forever. But the moment was interrupted by the officer walking back in with his dad.  
‘Oh! Sorry were we interrupting?’ The Officer asked  
‘No no,we were just saying goodbye....’ I whispered,feeling a lump growing in my throat.  
His dad looked at me.  
‘Your phil right?’  
I nodded.  
‘Dan talks about you all the time when he calls,all I ever hear is phil this phil that.’ Dan blushed and pushed at his dads arm. His dad laughs.  
‘You’ve made Dan’s life so much better. You know that right?’ I blushed. He laughed and dan hid behind his dad.  
‘Thank you...’ his dad said softly. ‘My dan needed cheering up after everything that’s happened to him, I’m glad a handson guy like you was the one who made him smile again.’  
‘It was my pleasure.’  
Then they started to walk out the room. And I finally let the tears flow.

2 years later:  
‘See ya later phil!!!’ I nodded at my friends,ever since dan left they’ve been trying to get me out more as I rarely leave the house anymore. I miss him so damn much. I haven’t even HEARD off him since he left the school. His mom just packed up the house and they left.  
I hear someone scream and I look up,confused. It’s PJ,one of Dan’s best friends. He’s running towards a guy who’s at least 6 foot,he’s got short curly hair in a side fringe and he’s wearing a soft pastel blue jumper and black jeans. He’s got black converse and a cute black flower crown. He’s also wearing a black choker round his tanned neck and a backpack is slung over one shoulder.PJ runs into the guy with speed and they tumble to the floor. The guys laughing and it’s the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard.  
‘IVE FUCKING MISSED YOU SO MUCH YOU TWAT!!!’ Pj yells and the guy smiles.  
‘God I missed you too pj’  
I know that voice.  
The guy looks up and grins at me.  
‘I’ve missed you too philip’  
He’s suddenly jumping up off the floor and hugging me. And then he kisses me and I swear fireworks go off. Everyone’s cheering and all I can think is ‘I’ve fucking missed his lips so much’  
He pulls back and grabs my face in his hands.  
‘God phil your so grown up!!! What can 2 years do to someone eh?’ His face grows sad for a moment but he quickly smiles again and I’m left wondering what he’s been through over these years. Suddenly Dan’s pushing me off him.  
‘Dan?....’  
He’s looking past me and at someone who’s slouching past.  
‘Dan?!?’ The guy yells in disbelief.  
‘Hey ryan’  
‘The fuck? How are you here?’  
‘There’s something called a damn bus ryan’  
‘Don’t get sassy with me dan....’ Ryan starts but dan suddenly grabs his collar.  
‘Fucking what ryan? What the FUCK are you gonna do to me?’  
I try to pull dan off him but Dan’s stronger than me now. He shrugs me off easily.  
‘Get Your Little gang from Manchester? Get kayden? Intimidate me? Well guess what Ryan,all your fucking mates aren’t gonna do SHIT to me now,and neither are you. Now get the fuck away from me,I want to catch up with my boyfriend.’  
Dan pushes Ryan to the floor and swiftly kicks his stomach before walking towards me again.  
‘How about we catch up at yours?’ He asks,grinning.  
All I can do is grab his hand and nod.  
He’s filled the hole in my heart once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this and leaving kudos!!!! I love y’all!!!! The story has ended now,but y’all can still send me promts! I think I’m going to write a new fic in a few days as I got a prompt off Instagram the other day!!! Look forward to that!! <33333


End file.
